The Major MixUp
by aliyahajee
Summary: Zack wanders off at the Ontario Science Center with his date, Darlene, leaving Cody to search for him. When Cody finds Darlene, she mistakes Cody for Zack. Zack misunderstands the whole situation and causes a scene at the theatre and at the Tipton.


-1**The Major Mix-Up**

Zack and Cody were on a field trip at the Ontario Science Center with their school for a new science project. They had to write and examine, about five fascinating exhibits. Zack started to get bored, because wandering the halls, looking at scientific experiments, and writing about them was not really his thing. Later on, Zack decided to leave his science class because he wanted to spend some time with his science "date," Darlene. There was nothing much to do at the Science Center besides reading and walking so they decided to watch a movie at the IMAX theatre.

"Hey! Where did Zack go?!" yelled Cody out loud when there was no sign of Zack. No one realized Zack was gone until some of his science buddies started to wonder where Zack went. It was time to leave the science center and the teachers eventually came to know that Zack was missing.

"This is completely something Zack would do! We shouldn't have brought him on this field trip. He's good for nothing!" Said one of the two science teachers.

"No! I'm sure Zack went to the bathroom. I'll go and check," volunteered Cody because he was trying to cover up for his brother.

Cody knew his brother inside out and thought that the only place he could be was in the food court, the bathroom, or at the IMAX theatre. After checking the food court and all the existing bathrooms, Cody went to check the IMAX theatre.

"Hey ticket guy! Have you seen a boy that's short with long, dirty blond hair… Ugh forget this! Have you seen a boy that LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME?!" rushed Cody.

"He went inside that theatre," said the young, teenage boy as he pointed towards the dark theatre. The teenage boy at the ticket booth was fascinated and confused at the resemblance of the two boys.

Coincidently, Zack left to go to the bathroom the same time Cody entered the theatre. They passed by each other inside the theatre but failed to recognize each other because of the darkness. Luckily, Cody saw a girl in his science class, Darlene, and immediately remembered that Zack had a major crush on her and that he would probably be with her because no one else looked familiar in the theatre. He assumed that Zack was on the left side of Darlene so Cody sat on the other side of her where there was an empty seat. Darlene mistook Cody for Zack and almost kissed him. Zack came back as the lights turned on and saw that Darlene was about to kiss his BROTHER because they were less than an inch apart from each other!

"Zack, I can explain! I was just looking for you and then ---," explained Cody until he got cut off.

"You two don't need to explain anything. I saw it all," said Zack cutting off Cody in disappointment and anger. Zack misunderstood the whole situation, stormed out of the theatre room, and returned to the rest of his class.

"Darlene, what was all that about? Since when were you interested in me?" Asked Cody surprisingly.

"I'm not interested in you. I like ZACK! I thought you were Zack!" Explained Darlene.

"Ahhhh! Confusion! C'mon lets try and talk to Zack about it," said Cody while walking towards the direction Zack stormed off to.

Cody and Darlene followed him back to their science class group. Zack would not talk to Cody or Darlene the whole bus ride back home. Then, when Cody and Zack entered the Tipton hotel Zack could not stop yelling at Cody. He kept going on about how much he liked Darlene and how it was his only chance to impress her. He also continuously accused Cody of stealing his date.

"I knew you were jealous from the start! I knew you liked Darlene all along! You always want to take away everything from me! You're so selfish! How could you ruin my only chance with Darlene?!" Zack stood facing the wall with his hands on his head with shock.

"I DIDN'T STEAL HER AWAY FROM YOU! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU BECAUSE I TOLD THE TEACHER THAT YOU WENT TO THE BATHROOM. I DIDN'T FIND YOU THERE SO I FIGURED THAT YOU WOULD BE AT THE THEATRE," Cody explained loudly. "I SAW DARLENE AND I KNEW YOU WOULD BE WITH HER. That's why I sat besides her but she mistook ME for YOU. She likes you not me!"

Their mother, Carrey, walked into their suite and calmed them both down. She allowed Cody to explain the rest of his reason for what happened. Zack then realized that he should not have stormed off without asking Darlene what was happening. He realized that Cody was just trying to save him from trouble because his teachers were asking for him. Zack thought that what he did could have made Darlene think that he did not trust her.

"Darlene will never forgive me…" Said Zack as he walked out the door. Zack was upset and continued to think and walk downstairs until he ended up in the main lobby. He sat down on the couch looking at his shoes and thinking about how to apologize to Darlene. While Zack was downstairs, Cody and his mom thought of an idea and decided to write a note to Darlene on behalf of Zack telling her to meet him at his locker the next day at school.

Besides Zack's problem, Maddie was having a problem because London would not stop continuously asking her how her outfit looked. "How could her outfit look bad when she was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace to go with it?!" thought Maddie.

"Why are you so concerned about how you look? Today isn't a special day. I would save your questions for a special day." Commented Maddie while she was staring at the beautiful necklace.

"But you aren't me." Said London, smiling. "And everyday is special! You never know when a hot guy might walk into the lobby! That's why I got to look good everyday! "

"Whatever," said Maddie while she was still staring at London's beautiful necklace. "Why are you wearing such an expensive necklace in the hotel if you aren't going out anywhere? I would save it for a special day if I were you."

"What? Eww! You mean this old thing?!" Said London as she was taking off her necklace and handing it over to Maddie.

"Here, you can have it! I'm tired of wearing my grandmothers old necklace anyways." London walked away after giving her the beautiful necklace and Maddie couldn't stop staring at its beauty with a big smile across her face.

Zack was tired of sitting all alone and saw Maddie behind him and walked over to her.

"Maddie, I misunderstood this girl I like, Darlene, for cheating on me with Cody. Darlene misunderstood Cody for me and I misunderstood Cody for taking my girl away from me. Instead, Cody was just trying to save my but from getting in trouble since the teachers were asking for me. MADDIE WHAT DO I DO???" Explained Zack.

"Umm… I didn't really understand much of what you said but I got the point! See Zack, everyone learns from their mistakes. You better have learned from your mistake! Don't ever assume a situation! Find out the truth first. I think you should write this girl a note or give her a present and say sorry to her! Girls LOVE presents," said Maddie, as she showed Zack the beautiful, shiny necklace. "London gave me a present this morning!"

"Yeah! I'll give her a present! Thanks Maddie," said Zack taking the necklace and happily walking into the elevator.

"NO ZACK! That was MY present that LONDON gave me! Ughhhhhhhh! There goes my necklace" Yelled Maddie sadly even though Zack was already in the elevator.

The following day, Zack saw Darlene waiting for him by his locker. Zack was wondering why she was there but didn't have the courage to ask her. Instead he immediately apologized to her for not trusting her and gave her the necklace. "Darlene I'm really sorry for what happened. I was just scared to lose you. I hope you forgive me. I know the truth now, and I know to never assume a situation without asking you first. I hope you like the necklace… I got it just for you!" Said Zack shyly to Darlene.

"Awwww Zack you shouldn't have! This necklace must be expensive but I don't really like wearing necklaces. I'm not going to take it from you but THANK YOU!" Said Darlene smiling at Zack while she handed him back the diamond necklace. "Lets go out for an ice cream instead!"

Zack took back the necklace because it wasn't really his anyways. It was Maddie necklace so he decided to give it back to her once he got back to the hotel. Maddie was overjoyed to have the necklace back.

"You didn't give it to her?" Said Maddie pretending she was sad.

"Nahhh… necklaces aren't really her thing. We went out for ice cream instead!" Said Zack as he thanked her and went into the elevator.

"Yes!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh you're all mine!" Said Maddie happily, as people were walking by her thinking she was insane talking to a necklace.

When Zack got home, Zack amazingly said sorry to Cody. Cody was surprised and accepted his apology because he would have had the same reaction if he were in Zack's situation. They thought everything was back to normal until their mom came home and got the news that Zack skipped the field trip to watch a movie. Zack was grounded for two weeks and hesitantly agreed to go back to the science center with Cody and collect the information that was needed for their science project, but it was a fair punishment.


End file.
